This invention relates to strong, lightweight structures, particularly of composite materials and particularly structures which are used in sports. The invention particularly relates to structures having high aspect ratios with relatively long lengths as compared to thicknesses, relatively wide widths as compared to thicknesses and relatively narrow widths as compared to lengths. The invention particularly relates to structures used as occupant supporting vehicles which are self propelled or propelled by gravity. Notably the invention applies to water skis and skateboards in particular.
A need continues to exist for composite materials of substantial strength and rigidity and suitable for use in retaining basic shapes while being subjected to extreme forces.
In the example of skis, forces substantially greater than gravitational forces are encountered by linear and angular accelerations and surface irregularities. Shear and tortion forces at widely spaced positions must be accommodated without substantial distortions of the skis.
The present invention provides solutions to the problems with new and unobvious structures created by new and unobvious construction methods.